Gaburincho! Kyoryuger
by Pega-Rider
Summary: Gaburincho! Hundred-million years ago, Our Earth was brimming with dinosaurs. The evil race; Deboss resurfaced after million years sealed by Voltasaurs and Wise God. The five youths are chosen, and can they fight Deboss Army alongside the Voltasaurs? Contains anime X-Over characters as Kyoryugers and allies!
1. Brave 1: It's HIIIIIM! The Red King

**A/N: Olá, Readers! This time I'll bring out my first Tokusatsu fanfic, based on Zyuden Sentai Kyouryuger, with the cast from various anime series. But don't worry, 'cuz it'll surely follow the original plot! (Though not 100%) ^^ Anyways, happy reading! Vamo L****á****!**

**Disclaimer: Zyuden Sentai Kyouryuger is owned by TOEI. Characters used in this fic are owned by their rightful owning company.**

* * *

"**Hundred-million years ago, Our Earth was brimming with dinosaurs. They ruled the Earth for million years, until the end of Mesozoic Era, The evil race; Devoss invaded Earth, and began their massacre. Most of Dinosaur population extincted as the result, and their existence became nothing but history. However, the strongest dinosaurs, "Voltasaurs" along with the Wise God sealed Devoss Army into the depths of Antarctica.**

**Many years later, the human race studied them for centuries. They recovered the remains of dinosaur to study their origin, classification, and nature. But little to no people knows that the spirits of Dinosaur was residing inside the "Dino Batteries", which can only be released by…**

**Human's BRAVE.**

**I'm that Wise God who fights alongside Voltasaurs to seal away Devoss Army. My name is Torin. Now with Devoss Army beginning to resurface, I must seek out the five youths with brave attitudes to become "The People of Strong Dragons"…**

**Zyuden Sentai Kyouryuger.**

**Now let the Brave epic, begin!" the white-robed avian humanoid figure with blue head, red beak, and a pair of hanging feathers on his forehead; Wise God Torin snapped his finger.**

* * *

**Antartica**

The Conical, "wired" fortress floated above the ice field, and it proceeded to break the ice field and submerged inside the sea below. Inside the fortress, there was a black-and-red-robed figure with fire-like design on his right steel shoulder armor and a helmet similar to that of Liberty statue's headpiece. His mask had three "faces", consisting of three different emotions: Sorrow, Joy, and Anger. His real face was dark greenish-yellow with his teeth visible and glowing yellowish orange eyes.

He was the **Hundred-Faced High Priest of Devoss Army, Chaos**.

In front of him, there were three pillars with different emotional face similar to the ones on his mask atop. The pillar of anger was on his right, the pillar of joy at the center, and the pillar of sorrow at his left.

"Now… Let Devoss-sama awake…"

* * *

**New York, America**

The white paramecium-like humanoid creature with molten-looking face and green hairs, **Zorima** appeared at large numbers. Several citizens were shocked at their appearance and they gaped to their horror.

"_What is that?!_" The citizens yelled in response to their encounter with Zorimas.

The citizens ran away from the foot soldiers of Devoss Army, but said soldiers were chasing them, not letting their victims run.

* * *

**Greenland, Denmark**

Zorimas were attacking the tourists on the ice field, and some of them were running away, but some the Zorimas managed to capture them.

* * *

**Sekobou, Japan**

Zorimas were attacking the refuging tourists through the bamboo thicket.

* * *

**Great Wall, China**

The tourists were running away along the Great Wall, with the Zorimas on their tow.

* * *

**Mt. Mauna Kea Foot, Hawaii**

The Zorimas appeared, and then they began attacking the local residents. The ones who managed to flee from the Devoss Army's grunts went into a village and reported to their tribe's guard to counter their attack. Upon the report, the guards notified their comrades to prepare for counter attack. Several guards went out from the village with their spears, while the ones with bows and arrows were standing by at the gate, aiming their arrow to Zorimas.

However, their weapons were absolutely useless against them. The spears couldn't pierce or slash through Zorimas' bodies, and they were broken as result. Their arrows couldn't even do better. Zorimas brutalized the guards easily to their advantage that they had stronger bodies than normal humans, and the helpless guards called for reinforcement.

When the Zorimas managed to enter the village, the villagers became scared. The kids were yelling for help, while the housewives kept their children safe by covering them. This situation of horror cut when a kick flew to one of Zorimas' face. The one who kicked the Zorima landed in front of Zorima crowd, before the frightened villagers.

He was a boy with height around 6 feet tall with rowdy brown hair and goggles on his forehead. He wore dull white long-sleeved shirt with crème leather vest. He also wore black jeans pants and red sneakers. Circling his neck was a wool necklace with red amber pendant hanging around his collarbones.

"**King**!" The villagers called.

He was called King in everywhere he went to, and was said to have seen the four corners of globe. He was **Taichi Yagami**.

"Run to safe places and let me clean up this mess!" Taichi said.

As he said, the villagers evacuated to safer place and Taichi would about to fight the Zorimas, alone.

"I'm getting wild! Stop me if you can!" Taichi grinned to his excitement and proceeded to attack the Zorimas.

* * *

**OP Song: Vamo L****á! Kyoryuger by NoB**

_Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow..._

_Wow wow... Wow wow wow wow wow wow..._

_Ore tachi wa muteki no Superstar_

_Atsui Spirits, Full Shuden_

_Mune ga sadaru ze_

_Densetsu wo norikonase Wandaho~_

_Brave wo damaseruna, itsumo Challenger_

_Hontou no tsuyosa wa ittai, doko ni aru to iu no darou?_

_Chikyugi o mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka o sagase_

_(Yacchaou ze!)_

_Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze! Kyou mo (Fire!)_

_Iku ze Kyoryuger!_

_Buttobassou! Yancha motto! Acchi kocchi kamitsuite_

_Dare ni mo tomerarenai_

_Kiite miro todoroke!_

_Zyuden Sentai, Vamola Kyouryuger!_

_Brave In!_

* * *

**Brave 1: It's HIIIIIIIM! The Red King**

Taichi punched one of the Zorimas at its face, and another Zorima tried to give him a hook, but the 15-year old boy ducked to evade the attack and deliver it a roundhouse kick. He then kicked another Zorima and grabbed the other one at his head before head-butting it. The Zorima attempted to grab him, only to be hit by his elbow at its tummy, and the wild teen proceeded to performed back roll around the Zorimas, and performed a somersault to one of them. Taichi ran to the tree and grabbed a vine, and then he swung forwards while kicking the Zorimas all the way.

He landed behind the Zorimas, and when they were about to approach him, they were hit by a blast from unknown source. Few moments later, the majestic-looking bird-man, Wise God Torin descended and walked towards Taichi.

"Whoa! You almost scared me, dude!" Taichi awed.

"So it's your first time to meet Devoss Army, and you managed to handle them single-handed? You're truly a "Brave" guy!" Torin snapped his finger while he praised Taichi for his bravery, especially the "Brave" part.

"Hell yeah I am! I can defeat them at once! Watch me-"

"Before that, let me give this to you." Torin gave Taichi a stoned gun with dinosaur head at the barrel. Taichi took the gun and shot one of Zorimas with it.

"Thanks, birdie! I'mma put it to a good use!"

"Wait, boy! My name is **Wise God Torin**. Don't even try call me like that!" Torin snapped.

"I'm Taichi Yagami. And People call me King everywhere I go!" Taichi said as he shot some more of the Zorimas, and then he rushed into the Zorimas crowd, to give them wild shot while throwing some of his martial art moves, specifically Capoeira style. While the Zorimas surrounded Taichi, the vagabond teen performed _ginga_ stance, where he swung his body back and forth, and then he spun around and shot all Zorimas at once.

"This one is really brave… And now for "Bravest" part!" Torin stated and after he snapped his finger, the minor eruption occurred in mountain of the Island, Mauna Kea at the crater. From inside the crater, the giant Tyrannosaur emerged from the volcano. He stood tall around 30 meters, clad with red armor with silver lining, and yellow crests on his head. His eyes were green with narrow pupil, and judging from the appearance alone, he was very vicious.

The red T-Rex-like creature swiped his tail on the Zorimas to wipe them out, and he stomped some of them. He then emitted supersonic wave from his mouth as he roars to wipe out the Zorimas that were fighting Taichi. Of course, it sent Taichi flying backwards from the attack as well. He stumbled after few meters flying, and he rose afterwards.

"Whoa! This one's a hell of Dinosaur!" Taichi awed.

"His name is **Gabutyra**. He's one of the strongest **Voltasaur**."

The T-Rex Voltasaur, Gabutyra jumped to Taichi, but he successfully dodged from his stomping.

"It seems Gabutyra has liked you." Torin said.

Gabutyra then swung his tail to Taichi to send him flying backwards until he hit a tree and stumbled. The vagabond teen stood up, and then he shot Gabutyra with his petrified gun. However, none of his shots worked.

"Hey, birdie! What's going on here?!" Taichi snapped.

"He wants to battle you to see if you're worthy for his partner. And if you call me _that_ again, I'll confiscate your **Gaburevolver**!"

"So this gun thingy is Gaburevolver, eh… Nice!"

"Unfortunately, you must stay here for a month to figure out how to defeat him. Understand?"

"Well, I don't mind! As long as I can beat him and be his partner, it's fine!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Devoss Fortress, Chaos thawed an ice on pillar of anger, and an oni-like figure with horned lion head and bladed forearms emerged from the ice.

"You are…?" Chaos asked for the new figure's name.

"Grrr! How dare you forget my name! I'm **Raging Knight, Dogold!**" the new figure fumed, and his body emits electric current as result.

"Sob… sob… I'm **Sorrowful Knight, Eyegallon**, sir… huhuhu…" The blue-armored figure with sad face and water bottle-like helmet introduced himself to Chaos while crying. The tears gushed from his eyes while doing so.

"I'm **Joyful Knight, Canderrilla**~! Pleasure to work with you~" The heart-headed female figure with heart-shaped candy-like "wings" and skittle-like boots introduced in happy-go-lucky way.

"And I'm her Lieutenant, **Fun-filled Spy Luckyuro**!" The green mage-like petite figure with wallet-like pocket on his belly introduced.

"Good, now all of us have gathered once more… And let us prepare for Devoss-sama's awakening, so we can extinguish human race…" Chaos said.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Now here's the first chapter. Hope you like it. And for a note, Taichi Yagami is a chatacter from Digimon Adventure/V-Tamer (Which is owned by TOEI), and he will likely be Kyoryu Red. As for other Kyoryugers, it'll be the characters from other series. Who they are? It's for you to find out.**

**Preview: **The youth is punished for a month! Can he tame Gabutyra? A Red has been born! Vamo lá Mucho! The five Kyoryuger meet each other! Next Chapter in Gaburincho! Kyoryuger! In Part 2! SHIVER AND ROAR!


	2. Brave 2: Gabun! The Fanged Hero

**Brave 2: Gabu~n! The Fanged Hero**

One month has passed. Taichi was yet to defeat Gabutyra since then, and Torin, as Taichi's "mentor", was a bit disappointed to see the one-month "punishment" didn't have any progress at all. Though, Taichi didn't give up at all. He tried every best he could to beat the T-Rex Voltasaur so he could be his friend.

Gabutyra attacked Taichi fiercely. He swiped his tail to the vagabond teen to send him backwards and had him stumbled. Upon rising from the stumble, Taichi shot Gabutyra with Gaburevolver, but none of his shot seemed to damage him. Instead, Gabutyra launched his "supersonic roar" to Taichi and it pushed him backwards, and Taichi fell afterwards.

"You shouldn't take this easily. Gabutyra is serious." Torin said.

"I know! I'm gonna just go serious then!" Taichi smirked optimistically.

Taichi ran up to the mountain foot, and then he climbed the rocky cliffs all the way until he reached the half of the mountain. He then shouted, "Hey, Boy! Come here!"

"That boy, what he's up to?!" Torin gaped.

Provoked, Gabutyra roared and ran to the mountain where Taichi was. Just about when the red Voltasaur got close to the mountain, Taichi shot the rocks below him, and some large rocks slid from the mountain as result. Taichi rode the largest rock to descend quickly towards Gabutyra… but where he was going to…?

"Don't tell me he's going to…!" Torin was surprised to see the wild teen did such reckless action, as if he already predicted what he was up to.

Upon reaching the same height to Gabutyra's head, Taichi jumped from the rock into Gabutyra's mouth. Torin dropped his jaw as he saw Taichi's reckless action, and several gun shot sounds could be heard from inside Gabutyra's mouth. The T-Rex Voltasaur groaned, and it fell after the attack. Taichi went out from Gabutyra's mouth and landed before Torin. The birdman Wise God relieved that Taichi survived, and he remarked that action was brave, but reckless.

"I can't believe it you defeated him by shooting him inside out… You're too brave!" Torin snapped his finger while noting Taichi's bravery.

"Well, if you can't hurt him from outside, then the only way is to do it from inside, right?" Taichi said.

"I see… But if you defeated him, then the Gaburevolver should shine, right?"

"Oh? Then what it supposed to mean?"

"It means you're acknowledged as Gabutyra, I mean Voltasaur's partner. You'll be granted the power to be the "People of Strong Dragons", Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

"Kyoryuger?" Taichi dumbfounded.

"They are the people chosen by Voltasaurs, and they command Voltasaur's power through the "Dino Batteries", which holds the spirits of dinosaur."

* * *

**New York, America**

There was man clad in black suit with a silver shoulder pad resembling that of dinosaur's skull with head crest and eye, and the snout imprinted on his chest, plus the badge with black Parasaurolophus head embedded as its hindmost "tooth". He wore white gloves and scale-textured sleeve with lighter shades. His helmet was black and modeled after a Parasaurolophus' head with open mouth, with the "teeth" colored yellow, red "eyes", and the silver mouthpiece on the lower part of the "mouth", modeled to look like a tongue. Circling his waist was a belt, with a yellow smartphone-like buckle with the logo similar to the shoulder pad and chest insignia combined at the center of belt; the **Mobuckle**.

He was **Kyoryu Black, **the Hotshot Hero.

Kyoryu Black faced several Zorimas on the streets, and they ran towards him. Kyoryu Black shot the Zorimas with Gaburevolver, and they fell as result. Other Zorimas approached Kyoryu Black, only to be kicked at its chest, and the black Kyoryuger shot some more Zorimas, while performing evading actions when attacked.

"I'm sorry, but no one mess with me and my date!" Kyoryu Black boasted.

* * *

**Greenland, Denmark**

The blonde girl with height around 4 feet and twintail hairdo ran away from the Zorimas. The similar figure to Kyoryu Black, but with blue suit and the helmet modeled after Stegosaurus' head landed in front of the petite girl.

"Miss, you should please evacuate! I will face them!" the new figure,** Kyoryu Blue** the Armored Hero said.

The girl ran away, while Kyoryu Blue slammed the ground to make the minor tremor that cracked the ice field in half, which sent Zorimas falling into.

* * *

**Sekobou, Japan**

The green female Kyoryuger with sizable bust and the helmet modeled after a Velociraptor with pointed teeth around the visor and poking out fangs, **Kyoryu Green** the Slashing Heroine slashed some of Zorimas with the gold-bladed sword; with black handle and the dinosaur head as the hilt (its "head crest" was also part of the blade); **Gaburicalibur** in midst of bamboo thicket. She swung the sword swiftly yet graceful, and she often slashed with the gripping of the sword reversed.

"Hmph. Bunch of weaklings." Kyoryu Green scoffed.

* * *

**Great Wall, China**

The slender female Kyoryuger with pink suit and Triceratops-modeled helmet, **Kyoryu Pink** the Horned Heroine kicked one of the Zorimas and then the one behind her. She jumped and performed air-roll as she kicked that Zorima. To end the air roll, Kyoryu Pink sent a flying side-kick to a Zorima. Upon landed, the pink Kyoryuger said, "I'm sorry! But no scaring!"

* * *

Back to Mauna Kea, Hawaii, Gabutyra stood up, and he ejected the dinosaur-like battery with "crests" and "dinosaur head" on its head from his mouth. It was the **Dino Battery** that Torin mentioned. The Dino battery was silver and red, and had number "1" in the "mouth", and red Tyrannosaurus image inside the battery. Torin caught the battery after it shrunk into palm size, and he said, "Looks like you're not ready yet."

The birdman then began to float away, and the vagabond teen yelled, "Wait!"

Taichi ran towards Torin and caught him on his feet, only to be pulled into a portal, which he created moments after. After pulled into the portal, he ended up falling from the other portal in front of a café. So technically Torin had teleported him.

The café had minimalist style with dark yellow wall. It had a sign with "TIGER BOY" text in front of the café's entrance. And seeing various signs in Japanese text, Taichi obviously found himself teleported to Japan.

Inside the café, a 6 feet tall athletic young man with curly black hairs sat on a seat. He wore blue jeans jacket and red shirt underneath, and a long black jean. He took the menu book on table and looked at the menu. While looking at the menu, the young man pressed the bell on table three times. Few moments after, a girl with jaw-length brown hair in maid outfit came to the table. Apparently she was an employee in the café, as a waitress.

"Good Afternoon, Goshujin-sama. What do you like to order?" The waitress asked for order.

"Hmmm… A Bratwurst with French Fries would be fine." The young man ordered with smile. His sight was calm at the moment, but it seemed that he hid something behind the smile.

"One Bratwurst plus French Fries. Anything else you would like to order?"

"Before I order, let me ask you." After the calm statement, Suddenly the behavior the calm-sounding young man turned from originally calm and collected to more childish, and… goofy. "Are you free tonight? If so, I'd like to take you to a date, go shopping, watching movies, and stay in hotel for a night, hehehe…" The young man held the waitress' hand as he asked her for a date. He became to that of pervert-looking playboy when it comes to asking girls for date.

Meanwhile, at the table behind the pervert-turned athletic young man, a blue longhaired busty girl with yellow bandanna in black school uniform with golden trims and white skirt was reading a menu. She had blue eyes and there was a kendo bamboo sword –shinai- enveloped by a white cloth beside her. In front of the girl, there was another girl with blonde hair and red bow on her head in same school uniform. When she heard the forcefully persuasive date request by the young man, she peeked as she lowered the menu book. She then placed the menu book on the table and got up from the seat while taking her shinai. The cool-looking girl approached the man and said, "Stop it."

Hearing another girl's sound, the young man turned and he threw a silly pervert grin to the girl while looking at the bluenette's body proportion. To him, she was a gold mine, considering the perfect proportion of breast, waist, and hip. He then asked, "Ne, ojou-chan? Are you going to join us in a date tonight? It's OK if you wanna join, The more the merrier-"

The request interrupted as the sharp-eyed girl took out her shinai and pointed it to the man. "That's enough, pervert." The bluenette said coldly.

Seeing that girl's reaction, the young man became intimidated, and shrieked awkwardly. He didn't know that this blue-haired girl was rather intimidating despite her good-looking appearance in the young man's perspective. He put his hands up in attempt to calm both himself and the girl down.

"Err… I-I'd appreciate your help if you lower your weapon, okay? So, calm down a bit…"

"No unless you stop."

"Okay! Okay! I'm stopping! I'm stopping."

The bluenette then lowered her shinai. She threw a cold gaze to the young man while packing her shinai back.

"Listen. If you do that again, I'm gonna beat you down. Understand?" The girl threatened.

"Okay… I'm glad that we finally meet an agreement… Hehehe…"

Few moments after, Taichi entered the café and saw the situation, although it was kind of late to him, but still, it was interesting to see. He approached the quarrelling trio: the athletic young man, the waitress, and the bluenette high schooler.

"Hey, what's going on here? It looks interesting." Taichi asked with a smile.

"No-no, nothing! It, it was… er…" the young man tried to explain, but since he tried to hide his intention to date the waitress and the busty girl, he couldn't think any good excuse for it, hence the awkwardness there.

"He was trying to date rape a girl. That's it." The bluenette deadpanned.

"Hey! That's not a date rape!" The young man denied her statement, although that was kind of true. "Anyways, who are you, boy?"

"I'm Taichi Yagami! I'm also known as "The King" everywhere I go. Ya can call me like that."

"No way!" All three shouted.

"Also man, maybe you should stop flirting this cute maid. 'Cuz she's actually a very strong girl! Like the bodacious onee-chan there!"

The cold girl's face blushed as she was referred as "Bodacious onee-chan". She was obviously embarrassed. She could lash out if she wanted, but she was too embarrassed for doing so. So, she stayed quiet. As for the waitress, she smiled a bit, albeit awkwardly. She never felt praised as "strong girl" before.

"Okay! But that doesn't stop me from getting all the girls I want!" The young man scoffed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Devo Fortress, The monster entered the room where all five Devoss chiefs gathered. He was white in colour with spikes on his head made by icicles. He mounted a pair of gauntlet with icicle claws. His eyes were yellow and his body had indefinite light blue trims. He was one of **Debo Monster**, **Debo Hyogakki**.

"Greetings. I am Debo Hyogakki. I shall freeze all the humans and bring the new ice age!" The icy Debo Monster introduced.

"Oh, so you are Debo Hyogakki, the one who was responsible for dinosaur extinction for changing the climate into that of ice age… I expected you." Chaos said.

"Yes. I froze the dinosaurs to the death and changed the climate so they couldn't survive."

"Okay! Now freeze all damned humans so we can kill 'em all, Gotcha?!" Dogold snapped.

"As you wish."

* * *

Several moments after, the scene shifted to the amusement park, where families and couples were recreating themselves, or in a date. But the joyful situation broke as Hyogakki along with several Zorimas appeared. The visitors of amusement park screamed while running away for their lives. The groups of Zorimas clumped themselves into each other, and the giant monster formed. It retained the body color like a regular Zorima, except it sported saurian body configuration, and had longer head with black skull. It had elongated jaw, revealing large and pointed teeth. It also had a tail. The result of said combination of Zorimas was the **Giant Zorima**.

The giant Zorima smashed a Ferris wheel with its claw, and then forcefully lifted it until the wheel separated from the tower, and it threw the wheel to the roller coaster, which made the track broken.

Few moments after, Gabutyra arrived. However, this Gabutyra had single-layered head crest rather than three-pronged crest like before. His pupil was absent from his eyes. He tried to hold back the Giant Zorima, but instead it overwhelmed the red Tyrannosaur. It raked Gabutyra fiercely with its claws at his face, before he continued with a tail slap. And if you look closer into his mouth, there wasn't any Dino Battery inside. Gabutyra rammed the giant Zorima with his head, but the giant Zorima held his head and pushed it so he fell. Without a Dino Battery, Gabutyra was powerless.

* * *

Back at the café, a same petite blonde girl from the one in Greenland came to the café with a light blue-haired boy in butler uniform tagging along. The petite girl sat on a seat across the bluenette and bowed girl's seat. The butler then sat in front on her. Both of them didn't seem to care the situation at all. She saw Taichi chattering with the young man, the waitress, and the bluenette. The blonde twintailed girl took a menu book, and then she pressed the bell on the table. The waitress came to the table.

"Good afternoon, Ojou-sama! What you would like to order?" The waitress asked for order.

"I want sirloin steak with extra French fries and cheese! And Soda milk, and Banana Split!" The petite girl ordered.

"One Sirloin Steak with extra fries and cheese, One Banana Split, and One Soda Milk. As for Goshujin-sama?"

"I'm her butler, actually…" The blue-haired butler corrected.

"Okay. Now what do you would like to eat, sir?"

"I think I just go with salad." The butler ordered.

"And One Salad. Anything else?"

"Nothing." Both of them replied.

"Okay, let me repeat. One Sirloin Steak with extra French fries and cheese, soda milk, a banana split, and a salad. The food will be made soon." The waitress said as she left the table and headed to kitchen. A moment afterwards, another waitress went out from kitchen, but a midst way, she tripped and hit Taichi in process. He stumbled on a room where he spotted a dinosaur logo similar to that of Kyoryugers' shoulder pad and chest insignia combined. He touched the logo, and it shined very brightly that it almost blinded his eyes.

* * *

After the light faded, Taichi found himself on an ancient ruin. He saw some of pillar with statue of various dinosaurs there. The most notable was Tyrannosaur, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, Velociraptor, and Triceratops. He then approached the hall with a set of boxes with some of the batteries in them. At the first shelve, there was five boxes aligned from number 1 to 5, with 6 to ten below. A shelve below had all five boxes numbered 11.

Below the first rack of fifteen boxes, there was a second rack consisting two shelves, with six boxes each. The first shelve had the boxes aligned from number 12 to 17, and the second shelve below had number 18 to 23.

Taichi looked at the batteries inside the boxes, and suddenly he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Looks like you're interested about this place, eh?"

Taichi turned around, and he saw Torin who had been behind him. The Wise God then walked toward him, and said, "This is Spirit Base, the base operation of Kyoryugers." He the pointed the battery boxes and explained, "Those are charge boxes. You can place Dino Batteries into boxes with proper number, so they will recharge the batteries' Brave, the source of Dino Spirits' energy."

"Dino spirits?" Taichi dumbfounded.

"It's the spirits of dinosaur that a Dino Battery contains. Each battery has spirit of a species of dinosaur inside. And probably you already know what kind of species Gabutyra is."

"A T-Rex, right?"

"Then you'll need this." Torin said as he took four batteries from Charge Box #1, which entirely consisted of Gabutyra's batteries, which held Tyrannosaur's spirits. He gave it to Taichi. After taking the batteries, Torin said, "Right now, Gabutyra is fighting against Devoss Army, However, he can't fight effectively without a Dino Battery. He's raged upon seeing their reappearance without thinking he's powerless without it…"

Taichi went back to the warp floor with Kyoryuger logo where he had come from.

"Where are you going?" Torin asked.

"It's obvious, right? I'm gonna recharge Gabutyra's brave so he can fight those Devoss thing!" Taichi answered with wide positive smile on his face.

"What a Brave!" Torin snapped his fingers. He then threw a red vest with yellow linings to Taichi, and he caught the vest.

"And you won't see me back until I helped him. Ciao!" Taichi said as the warp floor glowed and teleported him.

* * *

Back at amusement park, Debo Hyogakki began his ice aging movement. Firstly, he froze some of the visitors solid with the icy mist sprayed from his gauntlets. He then froze some more visitors who failed to run away. Seeing this, Gabutyra rushed toward the ice age-themed Debo Monster, but he already anticipated it by spraying ice mist to Gabutyra. The ice coating encased him almost entirely so he was nearly frozen.

Suddenly some gunshots hit Hyogakki at his torso. It was revealed that Taichi had come to the scene, this time he wore the red vest Torin had given to him.

"Yo, buddy! I heard you wanna make a snowcone out of humans, right?" Taichi taunted.

"Shut up! And who are you?!" The Debo Monster demanded.

"I'm the King! You should call me so since this may be the last day you live." Taichi boasted.

"No and I won't!" Hyogakki snarled as he shot the icicles from his gauntlet to Taichi, but Gabutyra lowered his head to protect Taichi from those icicles.

Seeing this, Taichi stared at Gabutyra. He never thought that the T-Rex Voltasaur would use himself as shield just to save him, who thought that he himself was a total stranger to Gabutyra. But from it, the wild goggled teen finally understood the reason.

"I see… You did that so I won't get hurt from those creepies, right?" Taichi said with heartwarming smile. "You already know how scary they are, so you don't wanna drag me into this… But don't worry. From now on, I'm gonna fight with you, so we can have a rematch someday!"

Hearing Taichi's words, Gabutyra broke free of the icy prison that restrained him, and he emitted a golden beam from his mouth to Taichi's Gaburevolver. After bathed with the light, the stone coat on the gun finally broken and it revealed its true color. It was yellow with silver barrel and teeth, and it had green "eyes". The cylinder on the gun had yellow and black spiked bold lines. It also had black on its "crest" and the "lid".

Torin, who was on the rooftop of a building, watched Taichi from afar. He finally acknowledged Taichi as one of Kyoryugers as he saw Gabutyra acknowledged him as his partner. He then shouted, "Now, boy! Press the button on the Dino Battery to activate its brave, insert the battery into Gaburevolver, and spin the cylinder! After performing "Sacred Dance", you fire it!"

"Gotcha Bird- I mean, pops!" Taichi replied.

Torin wasn't bothered when Taichi called him "pops", unlike when Taichi called him "birdie".

"Brave In!" Taichi exclaimed as he pressed the button on Gabutyra's Dino Battery to flip the white Tyrannosaur image on black background inside into the red one on golden glittery background. Taichi pulled the "tail" of Gaburevolver to open the "mouth", so he can load a Dino Battery into the lower slot on the revolver. After he closed the "mouth", the Gaburevolver announced, "**Chompachomp! Gabutyra!**"

"Kyoryu Change!" Taichi exclaimed as he spun the cylinder in Gaburevolver.

After that, the revolver played a Samba tune, and Taichi danced along it. He moved his body rightwards, then to left, and then he spun around, and hopped a little. After dancing, he pointed the gun to the Zorimas. "Fire!"

The Tyrannosaur head-like projection fired from the gun, and it hit some Zorimas before it swirled around Taichi and merged with him. After that, Taichi's body glowed and after the glow faded, a new figure was present in place of Taichi. He wore the red suit with typical attributes to that of Kyoryugers, and his head was modeled after Tyrannosaurus' head, with pointed teeth around the visor.

Taichi had transformed into **Kyoryu Red**, the Fanged Hero**!**

"I'm gettin' wild! Stop me if you can!" Taichi exclaimed as he rushed toward the Zorimas. In midst of running, Kyoryu Red pushed the button on the left side of the buckle to flip the Mobuckle 90 degrees to his left, and he opened the buckle to take one of the Dino Batteries inside. The battery was exactly like the one Gabutyra had ejected earlier.

"Gabutyra, take this!" Taichi shouted as he threw the battery into Gabutyra's mouth. Just before it entered Gabutyra's mouth, the battery enlarged several times to fit the battery slot in his mouth. The battery entered Gabutyra's mouth and plugged into the battery slot.

"**Chompachomp! Gabutyra!"**

The crest on Gabutyra's head expanded frontwards so it appeared to split into three like before, and the narrow pupil became present in his eyes.

Gabutyra has entered his Battle Mode once again.

Re-energized Gabutyra struck the giant Zorima with his head, and then he slapped with his snout. He emitted the supersonic roar that sent giant Zorima stumbled.

Back to Kyoryu Red, he performed the Capoeira basic stance, the _ginga_ stance. "C'mon! Get over here, boys!" The wild Kyoryuger taunted.

The Zorimas ran toward him, and the Red performed a double-foot sweeping kick to a Zorima, continued with double-foot roundhouse kick to another. He then did a jumping roundhouse kick twice to another one, and he barged into other group of Zorimas to shoot them wildly while spinning around. The Zorimas fell after being shot.

Somewhere near the battle scene, the curly-haired pervert young man from earlier watched Kyoryu Red fighting. He pulled out a Gaburevolver and a numbered "2" black Dino Battery with black Parasaurolophus image inside. "I'll show you who's the City Hunter!" the young man murmured.

On the other place, near the merry-go-round, the blue-haired butler boy escorted his petite lady into the merry-go-round. She rode\ one of the horses, while the butler watched the fight of Kyoryu Red. He then left the merry-go-round and took out a numbered "3" blue Dino Battery with blue Stegosaurus image inside from his coat's pocket.

"Hey, where are you going!" The petite girl snapped.

"I have some business to deal with, so please wait here until I come back. Right, Ojou-sama?" The butler asked her to wait while riding merry go-round, before he ran to the battle scene.

Near the destroyed Ferris wheel, the blue-haired high schoolgirl from earlier along with a bowed blonde girl walked around, until she saw the fight between Kyoryu Red and the Zorimas.

"Himeko, you wait here, okay?" The bluenette said.

"Okay, But where are you going?" the blonde girl, **Himeko Kurusugawa** asked.

"I'm gonna clean up this mess. Please wait here until I return, alright?" She said as she ran off to the battle scene, while holding the numbered "4" green Dino Battery with green Velociraptor image inside. "Let's go, **Zakutor**."

Near the demolished roller coaster, the brown-haired girl who was a waitress from earlier saw the people running about, and then Kyoryu Red fighting the Zorimas. She held a numbered "5" pink Dino Battery with a Triceratops image inside. "I hope **Eriol** didn't notice..." the waitress sighed.

Back to the battle scene, Kyoryu Red jumped and shot a Zorima several times, and then he landed after them. He then threw some punches and kicks to surrounding Zorimas, and then he shot them.

Gabutyra, on the other hand was still fighting the giant Zorima. It bit Gabutyra at its neck, but he broke free few moments after several attempts on struggling. He whips his tail to giant Zorima's head, and he slammed it with his head to have it fallen. He jumped, and then stomped at its torso.

After taking out several Zorimas, Hyogakki and remaining Zorimas walked toward the Red Warrior.

"You can't get away with this!" The icy monster frowned.

"Oh, that's it? It's that the best you can do? C'mon over here, son, over here!" Kyoryu Red taunted, and suddenly the mysterious blast hit them.

Behind Red, there was four other Kyoryugers. Kyoryu Black, Blue, Green, and Pink.

"Yo, boy." The Black greeted.

"Umm… Hi." The Blue greeted.

"So you're the last member that Torin mentioned." The Green said.

"Hello!" The Pink greeted cheerfully.

"Whoa! So there are more of Kyoryugers? Nice ta meetcha!" Kyoryu Red greeted.

"Introductions aside, we must take on them ASAP!" The Black said.

"I know that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Debo Fortress, The chiefs of Devoss Army watched the entire scene. They became surprised to see the five Kyoryugers gathered.

"Whoa?! There are five Kyoryugers?! How terrible!" Eyegallon whined.

"Yeah! It's so terrible that it makes me angrier than before!" Dogold fumed.

"Hey, why don't you keep smiling? Keep smiling~!" Canderrilla cheered.

"Looks like it'll be fun!" Luckyuro beamed.

"So the Kyoryugers have risen from their own ashes… Damn you, Wise God." Chaos murmured.

* * *

"Hear our roar!" Kyoryu Red exclaimed.

Now, the Kyoryugers began their "roll call".

**"The Fanged Hero! Kyoryu Red!" **Kyoryu Red yelled.

**"The Hotshot Hero! Kyoryu Black!" **Kyoryu Black yelled.

**"The Armored Hero! Kyoryu Blue!" **Kyoryu Blue yelled.

**"The Slashing Heroine! Kyoryu Green!****" **Kyoryu Green yelled.

**"The Horned Heroine! Kyoryu Pink!"** Kyoryu Pink yelled.

The Kyoryugers then tapped the ground and screamed at unison, **"The strongest Brave in history!"**

**"Zyuden Sentai!" **Kyoryu Red exclaimed.

**"Kyoryuger!" **All Kyoryugers continued.

"We're getting wild! Stop us of you can!" Kyoryu Red yelled.

The five Kyoryugers rushed and barged into group of Zorimas. Kyoryu Red jabbed a Zorima's face, and he continued with elbow strike on its tummy. He then quickly kicked the opposing Zorima, and he did a double-foot sweeping kick to trip another Zorima. He then continued with handstand kick and rolled back to his former stance. When the Zorima tried to kick him from below, he evaded it with a backflip, and he shot the attacking Zorima with his Gaburevolver. Upon landing, he rolled back while kicking it at its chin, and he shot them while crouching.

"Bang! Bang!" Kyoryu Black shot the Zorimas with his Gaburevolver, and then he rushed into the group of Zorimas while shooting, so some of Zorimas were hit in process. In middle of Zorima group, he kicked a Zorima, and then he kicked another one behind him. He then shot another more beside him, and grappled another one on his left, and threw him backwards.

"Alright! Time to shoot a duck!" Kyoryu Black beamed. He drew out a Gaburicalibur, and he flipped the blade into its "head crest", and he flipped the handle and pump downwards until the "mouth" was completely sealed. He opened the Gaburevolver's "mouth" and attached the changed Gaburicalibur on it. He formed a **GaburuCannon**.

"And Cocoa don't cost you more!" Kyoryu Black snapped as he fired the combined rifle to the Zorimas like a machinegun. "It's cool, and…" He continued it with a kick on head to a Zorima. "Boot his head!" He then slid and kicked a Zorima's feet to make it falling. "'Cause of Cable?" The Black taunted after he stood from sliding, and cocked the pump on the Gaburu Cannon.

"**Vamo la!**" Gaburucannon announced.

"'Cause it's sad!" Black punned as he shot the Zorimas with Gaburucannon several times, which fired more powerful blast to destroy them.

"I'm sorry, but you shall not pass!" Kyoryu Blue said as he charged several Zorimas with a shoulder tackle that sent them flying aside. He then shot them with Gaburevolver, and then he caught one of them on its hand, and he performed Judo throw to throw him behind. The Blue warrior kicked a Zorima and elbowed another one approaching from behind. He then gripped a Zorima beside him, and then he swung its body to slam it to other ones like a bowling ball. He then continued with a jumping elbow drop.

Kyoryu Green slashed a Zorima twice, and when a Zorima was about to attack her from behind with its sword, she swung her Gaburicalibur behind her back to block it. She then turned around and slashed it gracefully. She slashed some more approaching Zorimas, and then she opened Gaburicalibur's mouth before inserting a Dino Battery inside.

"**Chompachomp!**" Gaburicalibur announced after she closed its "mouth". She cocked the pump under the crest blade. "**Vamo la!**"

"Zyuden Brave Slash!" Kyoryu Green exclaimed as she swung her sword to have the Velociraptor head-like projection emerged from the sword attacked all surrounding Zorimas.

Kyoryu Pink kicked a Zorima, and then she jumped and kicked both Zorimas beside her at same time. She then did a roundhouse kick and jabbed a Zorima behind her. She then continued with a side kick to a Zorima beside the last one. She then shot the Zorima with Gaburevolver. After that, Pink spun the cylinder, and then pointed the Gaburevolver to the Zorimas. She pulled the trigger to fire it.

"Bye!" Kyoryu Pink bid a farewell as she performed a finisher. "**Vamo la! Drill~!"** Gaburevolver announced as it fired a pink blast to eradicate the opposing Zorimas.

Gabutyra bit the giant Zorima fiercely, and then he threw it aside. He then unleashed his supersonic roar, and it took the powerful roar and destroyed as the result.

Kyoryu Red faced Debo Hyogakki, and the former delivered a dropping slash with Gaburicalibur to the latter. The ice monster blocked the slash with ease, and then he kicked Red to push him back, and then he launched several icicle missiles from his gauntlet, but Red deflected all the icicles with ease. Not giving up yet, Hyogakki sprayed a cold mist to him, but he evaded it with a backflip as he shot the Debo Monster midair.

"Let's finish this, Gabutyra!" Kyoryu Red beamed. The T-Rex Voltasaur nodded, and he opened his mouth. Red opened the mouth hatch of Gaburevolver before he loaded a Dino Battery in an extra upper slot. He closed the hatch and it announced, "**Chompachomp! Gabutyra! Gabutyra!**"

Red jumped into Gabutyra's mouth, and then the latter launched the former with his supersonic roar. "Zyuden Brave Finish!" Red exclaimed as he fired the Gaburevolver to the Debo Monster.

"**Vamo la! Mucho! Gabu~n! Gabu~n!"** The gun announced as it unleashed powerful blast with projection of red Tyrannosaur head.

Hyogakki launched the condensed icy mist to counter the attack, but it couldn't stand the blast, and finally it hit the monster. After taking the hit, Hyogakki cackled in red bolts and then he fell.

"No way… This isn't supposed to be… NOOOOOOOOOO!" Debo Hyogakki screamed before he exploded.

After the battle, all Kyoryugers gathered once more.

"That was awesome, boy! I didn't know you know Capoeira." Black said.

"Yeah. I think it's best for us to stay together. Right, minna?" Blue said.

"I think so." Green nodded.

"Speaking of which, we should contact each other if they attack again!" Pink beamed.

"Well, but I think we need private time." Green said.

"Now that you mention it…" Red opened the Gaburevolver hatch and ejected both batteries. Taichi canceled his transformation and turned back to his civilian form.

"Eeeeeh?!" the remaining Kyoryugers gawked as they saw Kyoryu Red's identity.

"You-you're the weirdo from earlier!" Black pointed Taichi.

"I'm Taichi Yagami. You can call me King if you want!" Taichi introduced.

"No way!" All remaining Kyoryugers refused.

"Well, if we meet again, I'll get know into you guys. Bye!" Taichi said as he waved his hands while leaving them.

Torin, who watched the Kyoryugers from afar saw the five Kyoryugers finally assembled, but he still didn't see any sign of their teamwork from all the battles he had watched.

"Looks like they aren't ready yet... " Torin said as he flew away from the scene and took his leave…

* * *

**A/N: Yo, readers! This is the part 2 of the story, based on the first episode of Kyoryuger. Now we have all Five Kyoryugers introduced! Yay~! I initially didn't think that turning a 25-minute episode was kinda long, like 5000 words or so. It's like Kamen Rider Chrome or Ten-Faced Paladin's standards. **

**Anyways, you all seen the potential characters to be civilian form of the rest of Kyoryugers, right? Who are they? Guess it! Post a review on this fic to shoot your answer. Stay tuned in Gaburincho! Kyoryuger!**

* * *

**Preview:** The Kyoryugers are still keeping their identities from each other? The Debo Monster attacks the exhibition! The Sorrowful Knight joins in the fray! Also, Stegotchi and Dricera join the giant battle, and Time for Snapping Combination! Zyuden Giant is born! Stay tuned in next Brave! Chompachomp! Snapping Combination! HEAR OUR ROAR!


	3. Brave 3: Chompachomp! Snapping Combine

**Disclaimer: **

**Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is owned by TOEI**

**The characters are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

In Tiger Boy Restaurant, The waitress with jaw-length brown air, **Sakura Kinomoto** brought a tray of food from kitchen. The food was a standard pizza with basic pepperoni and olive topping with pizza sauce. The pizza also had unusual topping, like baked frog legs, dried spinach, and fried escargot. There was a chocolate milkshake on a long cup with white straw and a bowl of salad near the pizza. She placed the food tray on a table occupied by a blue-haired boy with butler uniform and a petite twintailed blonde girl in red jersey in front of the butler.

"Here's your Mucho Exotico Pizza. Please enjoy the food." Sakura said before she headed back to kitchen.

The butler, **Hayate Ayasaki** took a bowl of salad while the petite girl who was his mistress, **Nagi Sanzenin **took a fork and knife, and she cut the pizza into eight pieces. She ate one of the pieces heartily, while her butler ate the salad calmly. And then the chef came to the table and said, "Yo! How's the pizza?" Both of them turned to the chef. Hayate seemed to know the chef…

The chef was Taichi! Hayate gaped as he saw Taichi. Nagi dumbfounded as she saw her butler shocked upon seeing the chef.

"Hayate, what's wrong?" Nagi asked.

"No-nothing. I was just surprised…" Hayate answered a bit awkwardly.

"How's the pizza? Tasty?" Taichi asked the petite millionaire.

"Yes! It's very tasty! What it's made of?" Nagi wondered.

"A simple pizza with beef pepperoni, cheese layers, plus swike, dried spinach, and escargot."

"No wonder why it's so tasty! You chose top-class ingredients!"

"Of course, 'cuz for a rich lady like ya, I must choose best ingredients for this one!"

Few moments after, Sakura went out from the kitchen and she carried her leather bag.

"Oh, leaving already?" Taichi said as he saw Sakura leaving kitchen.

"Yes. My shift time's up. I've gotta go home now."

"Okay! Take care!" Taichi bid a farewell to Sakura.

* * *

In Sakura's house, in fitness room, Sakura punched a sandbag, and then riding a static cycle, practicing kickboxing moves, and then preformed leg stretches. By and by, she heard a voice from outside, "Sakura? Sakura?"

A man, with black short hair and stood around 6 feet tall opened the fitness room door, and entered, only to see no one inside.

"Oh, where's Sakura now?" The young man sighed.

A locker room opened, and Sakura went outside the locker. "Phew… Good thing that **Touya**-nii-chan didn't noticed me…" Sakura sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, on the living room, a bespectacled young man with neck-length silver hair was reading a newspaper. **Touya Kinomoto**, Sakura's brother came to the room.

"You found Sakura?" The silver-haired young man asked.

"Nope, **Yukito**." Touya answered. "I was pretty sure that she was in fitness room… If she's there, I'll punish her."

"Yeah, but aren't you very harsh to her? Not letting her practice inside the fitness room?" The bespectacled young man, **Yukito Tsukishiro** asked.

"I don't want Sakura get involved into a fight and get hurt, that's all." Touya sighed.

* * *

_**Opening Theme Song: Vamo la! Kyoryuger by Shogo Kamata**_

_Wow wow… Wow wow wow wow wow wow…_

_Wow wow… Wow wow wow wow wow wow…_

_Ore tachi wa muteki no Superstar_

_Atsui Spirits Full shouden_

_Mune ga sadaru ze_

_Densetsu wo norikonase wandaho~_

_Brave wo damaraseruna_

_Itsumo challenger_

_Hontou no tsuyosa wa ittai,_

_Doko ni aru to iu no darou?_

_Chikyuugi wo mawasu yori mo_

_Kokoro no naka wo sagase_

_(Yacchaou ze!)_

_Gaburincho! Meccha Mucho! Arete yaru ze kyou mo (Fire!)_

_Iku ze Kyoryuger!_

_Buttobasou! Yancha motto! Acchi kocchi kamitsuite_

_Dare ni mo tomerarenai_

_Kiite migoto todoroke!_

_Zyuden Sentai, Vamo la! Kyoryuger_

_Brave in!_

* * *

**Brave 3: Chompachomp! Snapping Combination!**

Inside Devoss Fortress, Chaos, Eyegallon, Dogold, Canderrilla, and Luckyuro gathered in a room with three pillars with human faces.

"Now, Knights. Let us make a Devoss Monster to herald destruction on human race…" Chaos told the Knights. After being told, the knights went and stood in front of faced pillars representing their respective emotions. They then touched the orb attached on the pillars.

"Now, let Devoss-sama decide the suitable emotion…"

Then, the pillar with sad face glowed, and the "meter bar" glowed from below until the top. From the sad face's mouth, the black miasma emerged, and as it thickened and condensed beside Eyegallon, it formed a humanoid figure, which then materialized in a new figure.

The figure had yellow mechanic body. He had a mechanic right arm with blocky forearm with yellow-and-black diagonal lines running through and a shovel as his hand. His left arm was left organic, colored black with slightly flabby texture and red spots around. His body was similar to that of bulldozer's main body, with the cockpit on the right chest, and the engine box on the left. The thigh was thin, but the shins were blocky with same diagonal lines running along and treads of bulldozer attached beside. His head was also blocky with red left eye and right camera lens on his left. His mouth was an air vent with the vertical rounded rectangle vent holes aligned horizontally. His "hat" also had the diagonal "safety lines". On his back was engine-like backpack with a pair of exhaust pipes.

The Debo Monster, **Debo Dozer** had been born.

"Shove 'em all! Shove 'em all!" The newly born Debo Monster yelled in excitement.

"Eyegallon, I want you to go with him." Chaos ordered.

"*Sob* *sob* As you wish, sir." The Sorrowful Knight replied as he wiped his tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a street near river, Taichi was drawing the Kyoryugers, his teammates on a drawing book. His drawing wasn't that good, but rather a bit cartoony and kiddy as his drawing was like that of kindergartener. The coloring was a bit messy too.

"The black one experts at using gun… The green chick is a great swordswoman… The blue guy has the brute strength, and the pink one is cute kickboxer…" Taichi mumbled as he drew the Kyoryugers.

Kyoryu Blue, Black, Green, and Pink watched Taichi from separate places, and they chagrined. Luckily to them, none of them saw each other.

"Huh? He's doodling us?" Kyoryu Black dumbfounded.

"I bet that his drawing is not that good." Kyoryu Blue mumbled.

"I wonder what he's thinking." Kyoryu Green scoffed.

Kyoryu Pink giggled as she watched Taichi.

Few moments after, the Kyoryugers opened their respective Gaburevolver's hatch and ejected their batteries. All of them reverted to their civilian forms. Kyoryu Black was the athletic young man with cool demeanor but turning pervert when it comes to girl, who had flirted Sakura and the blue-haired girl on Tiger Boy; **Ryo Saeba**. Kyoryu Green reverted to a blue-haired girl with yellow bandanna on her head, who was a shinai-carrying girl who had threatened Ryo to stop flirting; **Chikane Himemiya**. Kyoryu Blue was Hayate, and Kyoryu Pink was Sakura.

All of them left the place, while Taichi even didn't notice their appearance at all and keep doodling.

* * *

Tomorrow afternoon, at Dinosaur Museum, Hayate and Nagi walked into the Museum plaza, and they saw Taichi, along with kids…? Taichi then readied the Gaburicalibur, and he slashed the large log of wood in front of him swiftly yet consecutively, until he carved to what it looked like a Tyrannosaur's head. The kids cheered and applauded upon Taichi's carving. It brought Hayate's face into surprise expression.

"Wow! Ojou-sama, did you see that? He carved a statue at instant!" Hayate beamed.

"Hmph. His carving is really, really bland. Grade-schooler standard." Nagi scoffed haughtily.

"But still, no one can carve a statue that quick even though the result wasn't that good."

Then, Sakura along with Yukito and Touya came to the museum. Sakura saw Taichi playing with the kids. They seemed liking the goggled boy, hence their cheerfulness. Sakura smiled and she murmured, "Now I know why he's called King…"

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Touya asked.

"Nothing." Sakura answered.

"By the way, that boy made a decent wooden statue that quick… He's very skilled…" Yukito commented.

"Albeit lack of details." Touya added.

Taichi then carved some more details on the statue. One of the spectators, a girl with hime cut and kimono walked to Hayate, and she said, "Hayate-san, Did you see this King guy? He made a dinosaur statue all by himself."

"Yes, **Issumi**-san. Although the carving is not that immaculate, at least he made it to please the kids. He's truly a King." Hayate complied.

"What are you calling great? It's just a bunch of mess!" Nagi scoffed.

"But still, Nagi-san, he made the kids happy. He's really nice person despite his bad looks." Issumi stated.

Then, Yukito, Touya, and Sakura went to the T-Rex model, and she looked at it. She noticed the carving was a bit sloppy due to the sheer speed in its creation, but she smiled as she saw the kids liked it.

"You carved the statue?" Sakura asked.

"Hell yeah! At least I tried to make 'em happy, rite?" Taichi elaborated. "I'm Taichi Yagami. You should've seen me yesterday when I started working in same restaurant of yours."

"By the way, you look messy. Where did you come all along?" Nagi asked curiously.

"I came from all around the world on my own! You see? I adventured from place to place that I don't remember how many I visited…"

But suddenly, Debo Dozer entered the museum and his appearance made the kids scared and they ran away, seeking their parents. Hayate covered Nagi and Issumi, while Yukito and Touya covered Sakura. Dozer began his devastation as he cracked the stoned floor and dug the ground below with his shovel right arm before he threw it to the statue Taichi had just made.

"Shove 'em all! Shove 'em all!" Debo Dozer yelled to his joy.

Seeing the T-Rex statue destroyed, the kids frowned and looked sad. As they did so, the black miasma came out of them, and it flew away. In Devoss Fortress, the sorrow reached the fortress as the "meter bar" on the tower of sorrow began going upwards. Seeing this, Chaos was pleased that the sorrow from the kids reached Devoss. However, it still needed much more emotion to awake his master.

"So the Debo Monster started working…" Chaos mumbled.

Back to museum, Debo Dozer wrecked the place, everywhere. First, he wrecked the flower box, and then he wrecked museum gate. Hayate frowned, and he ordered, "Ojou-sama, Issumi-san! Run!" Hayate along with Nagi and Issumi ran away from the scene.

On the other hand, Sakura was about to run to the Debo Monster, but Touya and Yukito dragged her away.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura snapped as her brothers dragged her.

"You can't stay here, Sakura! He's way too dangerous!" Touya said.

"Your brother's right, Sakura! You must run!"

Sakura frowned and bit her lips, and then she ran away along with Touya and Yukito.

"Zorima, go!" Debo Dozer ordered as he summoned a couple of dozens of Zorimas.

The Zorimas ran towards the running kids, but Taichi rushed toward them and kicked some Zorimas with his jumping kick. He then kicked other two Zorimas before he rolled and performed cartwheel roll behind while kicked a Zorima, with his both legs spread open; which the technique is called _Aú Aberto_ in Capoeira. He then performed _Aúzinho_, where he rolled back and performed double-foot roundhouse kick to another Zorima. Meanwhile, Hayate and Nagi, hiding near Museum entrance, watched Taichi fought the Zorimas.

"Wow… Yagami-san is very strong…" Hayate commented on Taichi's fighting style.

"Hey, Hayate, what is the fighting style called?" The petite millionaire asked.

"It is Capoeira, a martial art style from Brazil. Yagami-san is very good at it."

Suddenly, Nagi realized that Issumi wasn't with them. "Anyway where's Issumi?"

"Is not she with us?" Hayate said. He thought that Issumi was along with them.

"You know her, right? She has habit getting lost everywhere she goes! I wonder where she ran to."

Meanwhile, Issumi was walking on a mountain passage. She realized that Hayate and Nagi weren't with her. "Hayate-san and Nagi-san are missing…" Issumi said.

Back to Taichi. He opened Gaburevolver and pulled out Gabutyra's Dino Battery. "Brave In!" Taichi exclaimed as he pressed the button on his battery to switch the white T-Rex image inside the battery into the red one. He then loaded the gun with the battery, and he closed its hatch.

"**Chompachomp! Gabuty~ra!**" Gaburevolver announced. Taichi spun the cylinder in it and the sparks emerged as result.

"Kyoryu Change!" Taichi exclaimed. He then danced while kicking some Zorimas, and then after spinning around, he pointed the gun upwards. "Fire!"

The transformation sequence played as the projection of Gabutyra's head fired from the gun, and flew around Taichi. The projection then "chomped" him from behind, and Taichi gained Kyoryu Red's suit, and then he gained the helmet after it "chomped" for second time.

Taichi transformed into Kyoryu Red once more.

"I'm getting wild! Stop me if you can!" Kyoryu Red exclaimed before he rushed toward the Zorimas. He kicked a Zorima while performing cartwheel roll, and then he performed a double-foot sweeping kick to trip another one. A Zorima tried to kick him below, but the Fanged Hero jumped and did a closed feet backflip to avoid the attack. He then kicked a Zorima behind as he laded his feet to it, and he head-butted another one in front of him to make it fall. He then turned the Mobuckle 90 degrees counter-clockwise and opened it to take another copy of Gabutyra's Dino Battery. He drew out Gaburicalibur and opened its "mouth" and loaded it with newly drawn battery.

"**Chompachomp!**" Gaburicalibur announced. Red then cocked the pump on the sword to activate a finisher. "**Vamo la!**"

"Zyuden Brave Slash!" Kyoryu Red exclaimed as the projection of Gabutyra's head emerged from the blade, and he swung the sword to have it "chomp" the Zorimas. After performing the attack, He opened Gaburicalibur's mouth and ejected the battery. He noticed that the image of the battery inside turned white again. "I drained it…" Taichi sighed.

Seeing the Zorimas destroyed, Debo Dozer angered, and the smoke puffed out from the exhaust pipes.

"I'll shove you down!" Debo Dozer fumed.

"You're all alone, man. Now's time to finish ya!" Kyoryu Red said as he took another copy of Gabutyra's battery from Mobuckle and loaded it into extra slot in Gaburevolver.

"**Chompachomp! Gabuty~ra! Gabuty~ra!**" Gaburevolver announced after Red closed its hatch. He then spun the cylinder and pointed the gun towards the bulldozer-themed Debo Monster, and then he exclaimed, "Zyuden Brave Finish!" As he pulled the trigger, Gaburevolver fired big projection of Gabutyra's head while announcing, "**Vamo la Mu~cho! Gabun! Gabu~n!**"

The projection was about to hit Dozer, until something blocked it, leaving the monster unharmed. Kyoryu Red dumbfounded as his finisher was blocked, and it turned out that Eyegallon covered the Debo Monster, guarded the attack for him.

"I'm sorry but you can't harm him any further! Otherwise it'll sting me!" Eyegallon said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He drew a hand axe and ran towards Kyoryu Red. The Red warrior pulled out Gaburicalibur and they began fighting with weapons. Both Eyegallon and Kyoryu Red swung their weapons only to parry each other's blows several times, and then the Sorrowful Knight pushed his axe while blocked by Kyoryu Red's sword. He managed to push him below until Taichi fell. He then swung the axe again only to be blocked by Red's Gaburicalibur again.

"I didn't believe this crybaby is very strong!" Kyoryu Red said.

"Do you feel sad now?" Eyegallon taunted.

"Not really!" Kyoryu Red answered as he pushed his sword to retract Eyegallon's axe and he regained his stance. Suddenly, some bullet shots hit Eyegallon on his torso, while Kyoryu Green jumped into scene and slashed Debo Dozer with her Gaburicalibur. Kyoryu Black entered the scene with a Gaburevolver in his hand.

"Whoa! You guys should've appeared earlier!" Kyoryu Red beamed.

"Don't expect too much." Kyoryu Green scoffed.

"Ne, Onee-chan? Why don't we go Armed On?" Kyoryu Black suggested.

"You don't have to tell me." Green said coldly as she took a green battery from her Mobuckle and loaded it into Gaburevolver.

"**Chompachomp! Zakuto~r! Zakuto~r!**" Gaburevolver announced. She then cocked the hatch. "**Meccha Mu~cho!**"

"Armed on!" Green exclaimed as she swiped the cylinder along her right arm, and a spiked arm guard appeared on her right arm and the claw with spikes beside and Velociraptor emblem like the one on her left breast appeared on her right hand.

Kyoryu Black followed suit to do "Armed On motion."

"**Chompachomp! Para~sagun! Para~sagun!**" Black's Gaburevolver announced. He then cocked the hatch to have it sound, "**Meccha Mu~cho!**"

"Armed On!" Black exclaimed as he swiped the cylinder in Gaburevolver like Green had done, and the similar arm guard appeared and a machinegun with spiked at its sides and Parasaurolophus emblem like the one on his left chest appeared on his right hand.

"**Zakutor Slasher!"** Kyoryu Green exclaimed as she swiped Debo Dozer with her newly summoned claw. The Slashing Heroine swiped the monster several times, and then she continued with a kick. Debo Dozer swung his shovel right arm to her and whacked her backwards, but she retaliated and jumped to Debo Dozer to do another slash.

"**Parasa Shot**!" Kyoryu Black exclaimed as he shot Eyegallon with both Gaburevolver and his newly summoned machinegun, but the crybaby knight blocked the shots with his hand axe. He then rushed toward the Hotshot Hero and swung his axe gracefully, but the Black warrior blocked it with Parasa Shot, and he shot Eyegallon from point-blank range with his Gaburevolver.

"Armed On, eh? I think that's gonna come up handy!" Kyoryu Red beamed as he saw his "teammates" summoned their weapons. He took last copy of Gabutyra's battery from Mobuckle, and he loaded Gaburevolver with it.

"**Chompachomp! Gabuty~ra! Gabuty~ra!**" Gaburevolver announced. He then cocked the hatch. "**Meccha Mu~cho!**"

"Armed On!" Kyoryu Red exclaimed as he swiped the cylinder like his teammate did earlier. The typical arm guard appeared on his right arm and a Tyrannosaur head-like gauntlet appeared on his right hand.

"**Gabutyra Fang**!" Red exclaimed as he rushed the Debo Monster and punched him with his newly summoned fanged gauntlet. He punched again, and then he opened its "jaws" to have it "bite" Debo Dozer's left arm. He then kicked the monster and leaped before sending a fierce punch. The bulldozer monster backed off, but the Zorimas appeared and backed him up. They ran towards the Fanged Hero, and Red barged into the swarm while blowing and whacking them. After he sent the Devoss foot soldiers away, he charged Gabutyra Fang with his own Brave, and then he exclaimed as he launched the gauntlet, "Gabutyra Rock-Bursting Punch!" The gauntlet became a projection of Gabutyra's head, and it chomped all opposing Zorimas without leaving any trace.

On the other hand, A Giant Zorima appeared few moments after. He began smashing random buildings with his claws. Learning that he used up all Dino Batteries, Kyoryu Red couldn't summon his trusty Voltasaur Partner, Gabutyra. Hayate watched the three Kyoryugers fighting Devoss army, with Nagi tagging along. He then disembarked from the hideout and said, "Ojou-sama, Please stay here."

"Hayate! You can't go there alone! If you go I'll…" Nagi warned.

"Do not worry, Ojou-sama. Please just stay here while I'm going to seek help." Hayate smiled before he ran away.

"Wait! Hayate!" Nagi tried to call him back, but Hayate didn't hear her.

Back at the battlefield, Kyoryu Black tried to avoid Eyegallon's every blow with his might. Knowing that the crybaby knight was very strong, he had to take extra caution or else he would be injured badly. While performing evasive action, Black shot him frequently with both guns, but they seemed not affecting him to the slightest. The knight swung his axe open to Black's chest, and he fell and tumbled afterwards.

"Do you feel smothered now? It stings me!" Eyegallon taunted as he wiped his tears.

"Not just yet, big baby!" Black snapped.

"Oh really? Then why don't you just tell me the truth that you're suffering so I can end it?"

"Not so fast!"

Suddenly, Kyoryu Blue leaped into battlefield and sent a drop kick to Eyegallon's face. The Sorrowful Knight tumbled, and then Debo Dozer regrouped with his creator. Both of them disappeared as they fled from battle.

Meanwhile, Giant Zorima was busy with destroying thing, until a green-eyed pink Triceratops Voltasaur with long horns and drilled tail, **Dricera** entered battlefield with Kyoryu Pink atop of her head. Dricera rammed a Giant Zorima with her horns, and then she bashed its face with her tail. Kyoryu Pink jumped from Dricera's head and regrouped with the rest of Kyoryugers.

"Sorry! Something held me up." Kyoryu Pink apologized. "She then waved her hands to Dricera to cheer her. "Go, Dricera!"

Dricera rammed Giant Zorima again, and then she tackled it with her own body. Giant Zorima spew out green flames from its mouth, but she evaded. She then used her drill tail to pierce through its body, and she landed behind him. Few moments later, the Giant Zorima exploded.

"Whoa! Your Voltasaur's very great!" Kyoryu Red praised.

"Thanks." Pink replied.

Several moments later, Kyoryu Red entered Spirit Base, and then he ejected Gabutyra's battery from Gaburevolver to cancel his transformation. He then placed all the exact copies of Gabutyra's battery into Charge Box #1. Few moments after, Kyoryu Pink and Blue entered the base as well.

"Yo! That was quite a fight, eh?" Taichi said.

"Yeah. And by the way…" Kyoryu Pink ejected Dricera's battery from her Gaburevolver, and Sakura reverted into her civilian form. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You probably saw me in the restaurant, right?"

"Whoa! So you're that waitress? Nice ta meetcha! You were pretty strong back then."

"Thanks for compliment. Actually, I've practiced kickboxing for a year. But Onii-chan is against it. He wants me to be a normal girl." Sakura said. "I just wanna be able to do things on my own. I don't wanna be dependent on Onii-chan anymore."

"Oh I see. You're pretty tough girl, Y'know that? It's unusual to find such girl nowadays." Taichi commented. "Why don't you say that to your bro and show him what you're made of? It's not good to hide a truth, you know that?"

Hearing this, Kyoryu Blue clenched his fist, and he spoke coldly, "What do you know about it, if all you do is wandering the world alone?"

Kyoryu Blue ejected the blue battery from his Gaburevolver, and he reverted to his civilian form, which was no other than Hayate. Taichi and Sakura gaped as they saw Blue's civilian form.

"You know, you can't just tell truth to anyone, you hear? If I tell them my identity… I…" Hayate grumbled.

_[Flashback]_

_Nagi was trapped on debris of wrecked building, and Kyoryu Blue came for rescue. He lifted the debris one by one, and he discovered Nagi inside. He tried to take Nagi away from the debris, until a bop-haired girl in green school uniform hit him with her paper fan and lashed, "Back off, weirdo!"_

_The Armored Hero backed off as the girl with paper fan had lashed, and she took Nagi from the debris and took her away._

_[End Flashback]_

"If I show her my true identity, I'm afraid I can't protect Ojou-sama anymore…" Hayate said weakly.

"Whatcha talkin' about, man? You can always protect her, even if you're hated." Taichi said.

"You don't understand!" Hayate lashed. "What if Ojou-sama was targeted by Devoss? What if they really get her hurt? It would put Ojou-sama's life on stake! Ojou-sama is my weakness… They can target her anytime to make sure I can't-"

"Nope. You're wrong. Your mistress ain't your weakness, dude. She's the one who gives you power! You're just afraid of messing it up, and in the end, you ended up being paranoid." Taichi stated. "That's because you don't believe on your own strength. In fact, you're most powerful among us all! Your mistress should be proud of that!"

Hayate lowered his head, and he stared at the blue Dino Battery he had just ejected.

Next day, on the museum exhibition, Taichi remade the T-Rex statue with various materials. A tin drum was used as torso, tied straws as claws, while the head, legs, and tail stayed same. He placed it on where the last had been. The kids entered to museum and ran to the 15-year old boy. Sakura and her brothers came to the exhibition again, as well as Hayate and Nagi. They were impressed to see Taichi remade the statue, although it was entirely different due to the damage on the last one.

Nagi approached Taichi and she said, "Well, I can understand why that statue looks so bland. Anyways, will you take a real-sized dinosaur model? Like the one that fighting the giant monster."

In fact, Nagi saw the Dricera fighting the Giant Zorima yesterday. Considering that Voltasaurs were close to that of dinosaurs, it would be too much to take one to an exhibition, although the request was kinda selfish. And what's Taichi's response?

"Sure. I'll bring one."

"Now I begin liking you."

Sakura smiled when seeing Taichi get along with the kids and Nagi. "Now I know why he's called King while he wandered worldwide."

"Hmm?" Touya cocked his eyebrows.

"He's very kind guy who always helping everyone. Like with that exhibition, he helped to make a T-Rex statue. Even if it was damaged, he compensated it with just enough materials. Also, he is dependable, and independent. I wanna be like him too."

Hearing this, Yukito pat Sakura's shoulder and smiled at her. "Sakura-chan, I know what you feel. If you want to be dependable and capable on your own, start from yourself."

"Start… from myself?"

"Yes. You can start from being honest to yourself, and do what your heart tell you."

"Do what my heart… tell me…?"

Touya glanced at both Yukito and Sakura, and then he sighed. He started to think about Yukito's words.

Taichi then approached Hayate, and he said, "Y'know, I met **Stegotchi** in Greenland. He said that you're the one who saved your Ojou-sama. He also said that you're dedicating your life to serve her, even if you and her bicker a lot."

Hayate silenced for a while hearing Taichi's words, and he spoke, "So you met him..."

Back in Greenland yesterday, Taichi and Sakura along with Torin had met him. He was a blue stegosaur with yellow blades on his back and two pairs of spikes on his tail's end. His leg also had golden lines like Dricera's.

And that chitchat moment didn't last long when Debo Dozer returned to the museum, with few dozens of Zorimas in tow. They began their action of destruction. The kids ran away in fright in response to Devoss Army's appearance, and Zorimas tried to chase after them. However, Taichi interrupted them on their way and began attacking the paramecium-themed mooks. He kicked one of them aside and then he kicked other two and punched them. When one of them jabbed him, the wild teen parried it before he threw it aside. He then did a cartwheel roll and kicked it with his foot closest to it before he landed, and he continued with a backflip and kicked it at its head as he jumped from it to deliver a flying sideways kick.

Meanwhile, Sakura was about to go to them, but Touya grabbed her hand and snapped, "Sakura! We've gotta get outta here!"

"But, Onii-chan…"

"Listen to your Onii-chan, Sakura-chan! They're way too dangerous for you and us to handle!" Yukito added.

Sakura broke free from Touya's grab, and she said, "Don't worry, Onii-chan. I can handle this." She then turned to her brothers and added, "You should take the children to safety!"

"Sakura, what are you…?!" Touya frowned.

"I'll wrap this up!" Sakura said as she ran toward the Zorimas and began demonstrating her kickboxing skills, which left Touya shocked.

"So she was training kickboxing all along…?" Touya gaped.

"Maybe we should evacuate the kids, Touya-kun!"

Sakura punched a Zorima with a couple of hooks, and then she kicked her forwards. She then kicked another one beside, and she did a roundhouse kick to a Zorima opposing the last one. She then clutched a Zorima and kicked it a couple of times with her knee before she pushed it and kicked it forwards to send it falling.

Meanwhile, Debo Dozer approached Nagi, and he scooped some ground mixed with cracked floor bricks, intending to throw it to her. Nagi cowered in fear, as she was helpless at the moment against the bulldozer-themed monster.

"I'll shove you down!" Debo Dozer yelled.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nagi shrieked in horror as she crouched and covered her head. Seeing this, Taichi ran to the millionaire girl and just when the monster was about to throw the ball of ground, the vagabond teen covered Nagi to protect her from harm. He threw the ground to both Taichi and Nagi, and just before it hit them, Hayate lift the T-Rex statue and threw it to the ball of ground, and the statue broke into pieces as it stopped the attack! Taichi loosen his cover and Nagi turned to Hayate, amazed to what he just had done.

"Hayate…" Nagi murmured.

"You are right, Yagami-san. My dedication towards Ojou-sama, it gives me the strength I need to protect her! It's my duty to protect Ojou-sama after all." Hayate said.

"See what I told ya? Your dedication to her is what gives you power!" Taichi said. He then turned to Nagi and took her to Touya and Yukito. "You guys take her to safety!"

Touya and Yukito took Nagi away safely as Taichi told, while Taichi, Hayate, and Sakura gathered on same spot.

"Now we finally getting' together, eh?" Taichi said.

"Yes. Now it's time for us to work together." Hayate said.

"Let's wrap this up!" Sakura beamed.

They then wore a Gaburevolver holster strap on their right thighs, with the gun present in the holster. They took their respective Gaburevolver and drew out their respective Dino Batteries.

"Brave In!" The trio exclaimed as they pressed the button on their Dino Batteries to activate their Brave. They then loaded Gaburevolver with their respective batteries.

"**Chompachomp! Gabuty~ra!**"

"**Chompachomp! Stegotchi!**"

"**Chompachomp! Drice~ra!**"

They spun the cylinder in their Gaburevolver and exclaimed, "Kyoryu Change!"

As Gaburevolvers played Samba tune, they danced along, and then they pointed the guns upwards. "Fire!"

The projection of Gabutyra, Dricera, Stegotchi's head went from the trio's respective Gaburevolver and then they swirled around their respective partner before they "chomped" to give them their respective Kyoryuger suit and they gained their respective helmet as they "chomped" for second time.

Taichi transformed into Kyoryu Red, Hayato into Kyoryu Blue, and Sakura into Kyoryu Pink.

"You'll be shocked when you hear it!" Kyoryu Red exclaimed.

"**The Fanged Hero, Kyoryu Red!**" Kyoryu Red announced.

"**The Armored Hero, Kyoryu Blue!**" Kyoryu Blue announced.

"**The Horned Heroine, Kyoryu Pink!**" Kyoryu Pink announced.

"**The strongest Brave ever in history!** **Zyuden Sentai, Kyoryuger!**" After their roll call, cue the colored smoke with proper colors emerged behind the three Kyoryugers.

"We're getting wild! Stop us if you can!" Red exclaimed before the three Kyoryugers ran toward the Devoss Army. They assaulted the Zorimas with their own fighting style. Kyoryu Red performed Au alberto to kick a Zorima, and then he did a sweeping kick to slip another one. He then did a jumping roundhouse kick before he assumed ginga stance. He then drew out Gaburevolver and Gaburicalibur before combining them to Gaburucannon and spinning around to shoot surrounding Zorimas with Gaburucannon in machinegun mode. He cocked the pump on the joint rifle to switch it to shotgun mode.

"**Vamo la!**" Gaburucannon announced after the cocking motion. Taichi shot the Zorimas with it to unleash more powerful blast that eradicated them.

Meanwhile, Kyoryu Blue and Kyoryu Pink took an extra copy of their respective Dino Batteries and inserted them to their Gaburevolver.

"**Chompachomp! Stegotchi! Stegotchi!**" Hayate's Gaburevolver announced.

"**Chompachomp! Drice~ra! Drice~ra!**" Sakura's Gaburevolver announced.

"Armed On!" Both Kyoryugers exclaimed as they run the cylinder in their revolver on their right arm, producing spiked metallic arm guard on their right arm as result. On Kyoryu Blue's right hand, there was a shield with spiked sides and Stegosaur emblem like the one on his left chest; while Pink's had a batter drill with Triceratops emblem like the one on her left breast.

"**Stego Shield!**" Kyoryu Blue exclaimed as he rammed the Zorimas with his shield, sending them flying in process. He then slapped a Zorima with the shield back and forth, and then he threw it aside, making it hit the floor with its head. He then grabbed a Zorima and spun around to swing it, and then he threw the spinning Zorima to the rest of its group so it sent its comrades falling like a bowling ball hitting the pins. Kyoryu Blue then jumped on a Zorima, and then he clutched its neck with his thighs before he dropped his body along with the Zorima. He then twisted its neck, breaking it.

"**Dricelance!**" Kyoryu Pink exclaimed as she leaped and pierced few Zorimas through, which resulted their explosion. She then jumped backwards when the group attacked her at once, and then she shot them with Gaburevolver in midway. After landed, she attacked some more Zorimas with Dricelance, combined with kickboxing moves, also with Gaburevolver sometimes. She then jumped and rolled backwards while shooting more Zorimas with her gun.

"**Mu~cho!**" Gaburucannon announced as Red cocked the pump. He shot some more Zorimas to destroy them, and he made his way through to Debo Dozer. He kept shooting with gaburucannon before he jumped and sent a flying sideways kick to its head, which sent the monster fell and tumbled.

"You! I'll shove you to the death!" Debo Monster cried.

"Try me!" Red said as he ran to Dozer and split Gaburucannon back to Gaburevolver and Gaburicalibur. Dozer swung his right arm to Taichi, and he was sent flying backwards due to his powerful strike, but he retaliated by Gaburevolver shoots. He then ran again to slash Dozer with Gaburicalibur with few strokes, and the monster countered with his massive shovel claw, before he kicked Red to push him backwards and continued with firing missiles from his chest. Red fired the missiles with his gun, but one remaining missiles stayed intact, and it was about to hit Taichi! Just when the missile was about to hit him, it suddenly exploded before contact! It turned out that Kyoryu Black had arrived and he shot the missile with Gaburevolver.

"Whoa, Taichi. Don't rush to strong guy just yet." Black said.

"Thanks, Black!" Red said.

Meanwhile, Kyoryu Green arrived and slashed some Zorimas with her Gaburicalibur, reverse gripped.

"Green-san! Thanks for the help!" Kyoryu Blue thanked when seeing Green.

"You're welcome." Green said calmly as she continued slashing and hacking some more Zorimas.

Kyoryu Blue smashed some Zorimas with Stego Shield, and then he charged his shield with Brave to increase the shield's power before he dashed and tackled the Zorimas with the shield to destroy them.

Red and Black assaulted the monster together. Red performed cartwheel kick and then a couple of kicks to Debo Dozer, while Black shot him from afar. Red then jumped and slashed Debo Dozer's right arm, which resulted to his shovel claw's loss! "Damn you!" Dozer cursed.

All Kyoryugers gathered to place where Taichi was, and then Hayate/Blue took a copy of Stegotchi's Dino Battery to Taichi. "Yagami-san, you can use this."

"Thanks!" Red said as he took the battery.

Kyoryu Red loaded the gun with the new battery, and it announced, "**Chompachomp! Gabuty~ra! Stegotchi!**" He then pointed his Gaburevolver to Dozer, and then he spun the cylinder in Gaburevolver before fired the gun to Dozer.

"**Vamo la Mu~cho! Gabun! Gochi~n!**" Gaburevolver announced as it fired both projection of Stegotchi and Gabutyra's heads to "chomp off" Debo Dozer. After taking the hit, Debo Dozer cackled in red bolts before he exploded. "It's Brave!" Red exclaimed proudly after the monster was destroyed.

Few moments later, Eyegallon and Luckyuro arrived at scene, witnessing the destruction of the Debo Monster. Seeing his subordinate beaten up like a piece of garbage, the tears gushed from his eyes.

"Nooooo! Look what've they done! It stings me!" Eyegallon whined.

"Don't worry, Eyegallon-dono! I have this!" Luckyuro said as he opened the wallet-like belly pocket to take... a pumpkin-like watering can. "**Nutritious Joyro!**"

Luckyuro "watered" defeated Debo Dozer with Nutritious Joyro, and few moments after, his body glowed! Eyegallon awed, and Luckyuro explained, "We all are created from Devoss-sama's essences, and watering a Debo monster with Nutritious Joyro will make it stronger, and larger ever than before!"

Debo Dozer grown several times until he towered with around 50 meters tall, and he regained full strength! "I'll shove you down!" Debo Dozer shouted angrily, and he swung his regenerated shovel arm to the Kyoryugers. They evaded the attack, however.

"Whoa! This guy's real huge!" Black awed.

"Heh, don't worry. He'll handle it." Red said as he drew Gabutyra Battery and turned it into "Brave In" state, before he tossed it on air. "Gabutyra! Take this!" As the battery flew, it projected image of Tyrannosaur briefly, before it flew all the way to the Hawaii Island, and it entered the volcano in Mauna Kea, where Gabutyra welcomed the battery by opening his mouth. He then "ate" the battery.

"**Chompachomp! Gabuty~ra!**" The battery announced and the crest on Gabutyra's head split into three. Gabutyra then jumped out of volcano and headed to the battle scene.

Arrived at battle scene, Gabutyra ran to enlarged Debo Dozer and rammed with his head, but the monster attacked fiercer. He slapped Gabutyra with his shovel claw back and forth, and then he pounded the T-Rex Voltasaur hard so it sent him falling. Debo Dozer dug a ground, and then he hurled it to bury Gabutyra into the clumps of ground. The Kyoryugers watched the scene, and soon after they heard a familiar voice... "Hayate! Sakura!"

Blue and Pink turned, to see Torin who had been behind them. Torin then instructed, "Summon your Voltasaurs to assist Gabutyra, and then perform Snapping Combination!"

"Snapping Combination?" The Kyoryugers puzzled. Then Torin answered, "It's the combination of Gabutyra and other Voltasaurs such as Stegotchi and Dricera! Together, they'll form the Voltasaur Titan, **Kyoryuzin!**"

"Hai, I understand." Hayate said as he drew Stegotchi's Battery and "Braved In" it before he tossed it to air. Sakura did the same with Dricera's Dino Battery. As it battery flew, Stegotchi's battery projected image of Stegosaurus briefly before flying all the way to the ice field on Greenland, which Stegotchi welcomed by opening his mouth, as if his jaws were separated from one to another.

"**Chompachomp!**" The battery announced as it was "swallowed" by Stegotchi, which made the sword-like blade appeared from his back. The Stegosaur Voltasaur ran and headed to the battle field.

Meanwhile, Dricera's Dino Battery projected image of Triceratops briefly before flying all the way to the forest near Great Wall in China. Dricera, who was in the forest, welcomed the battery by opening her mouth in same way Stegotchi did.

"**Chompachomp!**" The battery announced as it was "swallowed" by Dricera, which made the drilled tail elongated. The Triceratops Voltasaur burrowed underground and surfaced near the Great Wall site before heading to the battlefield.

Arriving at battle field, Dricera burrowed the ground where Gabutyra was buried into, and she burst out the ground to free Gabutyra. Stegotchi ran to Debo Dozer and rolled to deliver slashing spine blade attack to the bulldozer monster. Soon after, the three Voltasaurs gathered, and then the combination sequence ensued.

Stegotchi and Dricera turned to face Gabutyra, and the yellow rays emitted from Gabutyra's head to Stegotchi and Dricera's. They "threw up" the Dino Batteries and First, Gabutyra "bit" Stegotchi's battery, which made it announced, "**Chompachomp! Stegotchi!**" He "threw up" the battery to "ate" Dricera's. "**Chompachomp! Drice~ra!**" The battery announced afterwards before Gabutyra "threw up" it. The batteries then returned into their respective Voltasaur's body, and Gabutyra "ate" his own battery. "**Chompachomp! Gabuty~ra!**"

The backdrop then switched to palm forest on a volcano, where the samba music same as the one from Gaburevolver's played as the combination sequence occurs. Stegotchi and Dricera ran towards Gabutyra, and he opened his mouth widely before jumping to the battery port under Gabutyra's neck. Upon approaching, the connector from the battery port appeared and attached to Stegotchi's shoulder, which made the battery inside him popped out and the connector pulled him to the battery port. "**Chompachomp! Stegotchi!**" The battery announced and Gabutyra roared after Stegotchi attached into the battery port under his neck. Stegotchi became the right arm for the combined form.

The tail detached from Gabutyra's body, and he raised a bit as his pelvis turned around until it joined with his legs, forming larger, blockier legs. His arms turned downwards to form a tiny skirt armor. Dricera then jumped to the battery port under Gabutyra's bottom and the connector attached on her shoulder to make her battery popped out before it pulled her to the battery port. "**Chompachomp! Drice~ra!**" The battery announced and Gabutyra roared after Dricera attached into the battery port under his bottom. Dricera became the left arm for the combined form.

**HA! HA! SIM, HA! HA! **

**HA! HA! SIM, HA! HA! **

**HA! HA! SIM, HA!** **HA!**

The chanting began playing as the humanoid lower body formed from Gabutyra's pelvis and legs turned 90 degrees to left, which made Gabutyra's upper body humanoid chest and limbs for the soon-to-be combined form. The humanoid head with dinosaur jaws around its lips appeared from Gabutyra's back, and the "cape" made from Gabutyra's split tail attached on the combined form's back. Stegotchi's back detached and split open sidewards to form a shield, which the combined form held on its right hand. Lastly, the red helmet with horns and spikes attached on its head.

**HA! HA! HA, HA, HA!**

The chant played after drum sounds as the combination finished, and here goes, the Snapping Combination of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera...

"**KYO~RYU~ZIN!**"

After the announcement, **Kyoryuzin **tapped its feet as if it performed a tribal dance. Kyoryu Red, Blue, and Pink jumped into Kyoryuzin, and inside Kyoryuzin's cockpit, the floors with red, blue, and pink scaled pillars appeared, and the three Kyoryugers appeared on the floors corresponding to their colors.

"Let's go, Kyoryuzin!" Taichi said as he and his boarding teammates inserted their Gaburevolvers into the slot beside the floor.

Back to the battlefield, Kyoryuzin jumped and head-butted Debo Dozer, which sent the monster pushed backwards. The Kyoryugers performed kick, which Kyoryuzin copied, and then they jabbed with their left hand, which made Kyoryuzin jabbed with Dricera's drill on its left arm, which made the "cockpit" on Debo Dozer's chest broken. The three Kyoryugers then performed high kick à la kickboxing to emulate Sakura's kickboxing move which Kyoryuzin copied, continued with clutching Dozer to continue with rapid knee kick. After being released, Dozer threw a massive ground ball to Kyoryuzin, which it evaded with cartwheel roll aside. Kyoryuzin then grappled Dozer by his arms, and then it lifted them before folded them behind his neck and his back separately. The combined Voltasaur turned Dozer around and kicked it down. Then, Kyoryuzin emulated Hayate's wrestling move by lifting Dozer upside down before jumping and dropped him to ground by head-first. Getting up, Debo Dozer swiped his shovel claw to Kyoryuzin, but it evaded by performing closed-feet backflip. Kyoryuzin performed _ginga_ stance like Taichi did, and it stepped forwards before sending sweeping kick; but the monster evaded the attack. It then continued with cartwheel roll kick to send Dozer pushed backwards, and then it did jumping roundhouse kick to send him falling.

The monster got up, and he felt a bit annoyed as he was overwhelmed by Kyoryuzin. he shouted with anger, "DAMN YOU! I'LL SHOVE AND FLATTEN ALL OF YOU!"

"**Kyoryuzin, Brave Finish!**" The boarding Kyoryugers exclaimed, and Kyoryuzin roared. "**Vamo la** **Mu~cho! Gabu~n!**" The Dino battery announced as it fired the projection of Gabutyra's head from the very same head on its right shoulder. Debo Dozer took the attack, and he collapsed as he cackled in red bolts before he exploded. Kyoryuzin triumphantly lowered his shield.

Inside Kyoryuzin, Kyoryu Blue sighed, and he said, "Sorry about your statue, King-san." Finally, Hayate addressed Taichi/Red with his preferred nickname as he finally accepted Taichi as his friend. Red patted his shoulder in response, to cheer him up. "Don't worry, Hayate! I'll bring the real thing to the museum!" Red beamed.

"What?! Don't tell me you wanna...!" Pink gaped.

Tomorrow morning at the museum, the kids gathered at museum, with Taichi, Hayate, Nagi, and Sakura waited at museum. The kids rode on Gabutyra's feet as they laughed and squealed happily. Seeing them, the Kyoryugers and Nagi smiled.

"I don't believe you _really_ did it." Sakura shrugged.

"Well, it's better now. Right, Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah! I like the real thing!" Nagi beamed.

"But isn't it too much? I mean, Gabutyra's is friggin' huge! And you let the kids play on him?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry! They'll be fine as long as they played on him happy!" Taichi answered. Taichi looked above to Gabutyra's head, and he shouted, "Hang on a bit, Gabutyra!" Gabutyra, who was on the museum, tried to stay still, albeit a bit shaking.

"Thanks for earlier, King-san. Now I finally understand the importance of Ojou-sama to me. She's like a part of my family after all." Hayate said. Hearing this, Nagi was a bit confused and happy at same time as her face blushed. A boy with a green-haired maid arrived at museum, and then he ran toward Hayate to kick him on his gut. He then snapped, "Ayasaki! Where is Issumi-san?!"

"You don't know her, **Wataru**?! She has no sense of direction! Why don't you go by yourselves?!" Nagi lashed.

"It's because you guys let her go on purpose!"

"It was incidental!"

Then, Nagi and Wataru began bickering loudly. Meanwhile, Chikane and Himeko, who was in front of museum gate, watched Taichi and gang. "A family, is it..." Chikane murmured as she looked at Zakutor's Dino battery...

_**To be**_** _continued..._**

* * *

**_ED Song: Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger by_ _Hideaki Takatori_  
**

_Gabu gabu kamitsuke Gabutyra  
_

_Gan gan uchimakure Parasagun_

_Gochi~n to gekitotsu Stegotchi_

_Zaku zaku katana de Zakutor_

_DRILL de tsuttsuke Dricera_

_Goro goro kaminari Pteragordon_

_Oh... Namae yobeba _

_Oh... Meccha odoritaku naru naru naru de DANCE!_

_Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow_

_Kyoryu ga odorochaunda!_

___Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow_

___Gabu gabu gan gan_

___(Gaburincho!)_

_____Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow_

_____Kyoryu to odorochaunda!_

_______Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow_

_______Gan gan gabu gabu_

_______Utae mucho! Issho ni samba!_

_______Minna atsumare! Kyoryuger! (Vamo la!)_

* * *

**A/N: So here's Chapter three, which debuts Kyoryuzin! Yay~! So most of you got your answers right, right? So yeah. I chose the character based on their fighting skills and personality to match that of original Kyoryugers. Also, before you ask me why I made Kyoryu Green girl, I'll tell you. I wasn't pleased at the fact that they returned the same formula as Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, where the team started in five member with one sole female member. Also, TOEI stated that they didn't do Yellow Ranger in current season because they wanted the team are absurdly badass so they defeat the Voltasaurs, which are dinosaurs; so they made the portion of male larger. According to them, yellow costumes are associated with women nowadays. They're afraid of the audience thinking a male yellow ranger would be "effeminate" gay-like. Therefore, they took yellow down. **** C'mon, TOEI. You don't have to be sexist if you want the bunch of badasses for a team.** And why I chose Green? Because girls tend to have most number in their team. So, Kyoryu Green, who has Zyudenchi #4 of Zakutor may be the great choice before Pink, who has Zyudenchi #5.

**In previous chapter, do you remember these lines?**

_**Time to shoot a duck!**_

_**Cocoa never cost you more!**_

_**Ah it's cool, boot his head!**_

_**Cause of cable? Cause it's sad!**_

**The lines used for Ryo/Kyoryu Black's pun were used from the "Saint transformer Buffalaxed" Youtube Poop. Also about the terming and sound effect in this Kyoryuger fic, I stick to Over-Time's terming, but I'll keep the finisher sound effect same. Hope you enjoy this fic!  
**

**Please review and Vamo la!**

* * *

**Preview: **Green is admonished by a cute, but strict maid? Her father proposes an engagement! However, she refused to leave her cute lover, err... I mean best friend behind! Can Red convince her to join the team? And it will be the wildest dream for you boys!

Next chapter in Gaburincho! Kyoryuger!: Zaku~n! The Slashing Melancholy!

Chikane: "Himeko... I don't wanna leave you..."


End file.
